


It's Magic!

by 1000Lilacs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Implied Cockles - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000Lilacs/pseuds/1000Lilacs
Summary: One day at the group chat, V has a new idea "What if Misha could feel every single thing I’m writing? " A witch makes this a reality.At the same time, real Misha goes to an important meeting and he starts feeling all kinds of unexpected things...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @penguinoverlord for your talent in editing. You always make me look better than i really am xxx
> 
> I value the relationships and marriages of all our boys and believe them to be good and faithful ones. I also believe they are all good friends and enjoy messing with us with their endless flirting and puppy eyes.  
> This story (and any that may follow) represent my wild imagination and fantasy and not (under any circumstances) what I believe to be reality. I ship it but sail it only inside my mind ;-)

After that day, they tried to understand what happened and explain it to themselves; but they could never really find a definite answer.

Until today, I was the only one who knew what really happened and now I want to share it with you…

It all starts one day in our group chat; we are having lots of fun, as usual, and V comes up with a new idea for a porn-y story. We all love those, so we show how seriously we want her to write it, by basically shutting up.

Knowing us as well as she does, she knows this is her cue to begin when she writes:

_“What if Misha could feel every single thing I’m writing? If, for example, every time I wrote that someone_ _kissed_ _him, he would actually feel the kiss without really knowing where it came from?”_

Being a witch, I think the idea can be amusing so I send a private message to V, who knows what I can do, asking her to be nice to Misha in this story (because, after all, we really love him) and make sure that he has lots of fun.

When she agrees, I do my thing and sit down to watch what magic V is going to do to him.

 

For Misha, it is supposed to be a relatively boring day which are rare and gladly embraced. He is home for a few days because they are shooting an episode without him this week and he just has one meeting with a few guys who wants to make a documentary about famous people using their influence for charity and spreading good. They have previously talked over the phone and exchanged a few emails and today they are supposed to decide on a few last details as to what they want to film. It is going to be a short meeting and he is planning to take the children early from school afterwards and spend as much time with them as he can, before flying back to Vancouver next week.

It’s about fifteen minutes into the meeting, when V starts telling us her story.

_“ **Okay, so Misha and Jensen are sitting in Jensen’s trailer. It’s very cold outside but it’s nice and cozy inside. It started snowing heavy about an hour earlier and they**_ **_are_ ** **_now trying to figure out what to shoot because_ ** **_it’s_ ** **_too cold for the outside scenes they were supposed to work on today. Misha is a bit sleepy when Jensen asks him if he wants to make out. Misha nods and Jensen starts kissing him. First, his kisses are gentle but they become deeper and more passionate really fast_ ** **_…_ ** _”_

Misha finishes explaining the dates he can be available for shooting on, when he suddenly starts feeling a strange sensation on his lips. It feels as if someone is kissing him. He touches his lips and, of course, there is nothing there; but the sensation intensifies and deepens and, to his surprise, he is a little aroused but he is also quite sure that he has lost his mind.

**“ _Jensen lets his hand travel down Misha’s body, touching him lightly and fumbles a bit_** **_with_ ** **_the edge of his sweater in an attempt to slide his hand under Misha’s clothes. He doesn’t realize how cold his hands are and…”_ **

Misha jumps in his chair, startled by the strange sensation of something cold sliding up his shirt and touching his belly.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Collins?” one of the producers asks.

“Yes, yes, I’m okay. I just had a feeling that something touched me,” he says, apologetically.

They all look at each other for a second, as if they think that all those years working on a supernatural themed TV show got to his mind.

**_“Jensen’s hand is now under Misha’s shirt and he greedily moves it around to touch every part of him_ ** **_. While_ ** **_their kissing is still intensifying_ ** **_,_ ** **_he slides his hand down and starts opening his belt and pants. He struggles a little bit with the tight jeans until he releases Misha’s beautiful dick. He looks at Misha’s face_ ** **_;_ ** **_he looks a bit hazed and very horny and it’s like a sign for Jensen to dive in and do it. He licks his lips for a second and then holds Misha’s dick like he is holding a precious instrument and_ ** **_leads_ ** **_it to his_ ** **_mouth_ ** **_. At first he just licks the head a little bit and is pleasantly surprised to see that this little act sends…”_ **

A shiver of arousal takes over his whole body and, what? Is it possible that he is feeling things ‘down there’ now? What is wrong with him? And again, they look at him weirdly and he is starting to worry that this movie will never happen. Not with him jumping every second and imagining things touching his dick.

**“ _After a few gentle licks, that Misha_** **_reacts_ ** **_to in_ ** **_the_ ** **_most satisfying way, Jensen_ ** **_is_ ** **_now_ ** **_holding_ ** **_the head of Misha’s dick in his mouth and plays with_ ** **_it,_ ** **_his tongue moving over the little slit at the top and around and under the head to that most sensitive spot. He keeps looking at Misha’s face, trying to read him, to be sensitive_ ** **_and aware of_ ** **_every breath, every tiny movement. When he’s certain that the sensation is almost too much, he dives down and takes the whole length of him into his mouth…”_ **

Misha gasps in the middle of the presentation one of the co-directors is showing him and he manages to disguise it as amazement; but a very loud voice in his head tells him that he’s now getting a blow job from Casper the friendly ghost and it’s a very good one. He feels himself sweating and he really hopes for the meeting to be over really soon so he can get away from this crazy place.

**“ _Jensen is now sucking at Misha’s dick while massaging all of the sensitive spots with his tongue_** **_,_ ** **_but he wants more. Much more. He stops for a minute to take Misha’s shoes off and pulls his jeans completely out of the way. In his eagerness, he almost stumbles backwards but manages to gain balance at the last minute only to fall on his knees in front of Misha. He holds Misha behind his knees and_ ** **_pulls_ ** **_him so that Misha is half lying on the sofa_ ** **_,_ ** **_and he pushes Misha’s legs to the sides and gets very close to him. For a moment, he just stands there, on his knees, and looks at the beauty that lies before him. Then, slowly, he takes his shirt off and comes so_ ** **_close_ ** **_that his abdomen is now resting against Misha’s balls and ass. He stays there for a few seconds while they look each other in the eyes. Jensen loves the look Misha has when they are together, a look that conveys trust, loyalty and endless love. He takes a deep breath, filling his stomach with air that pushes into Misha’s body and the movement makes him moan. Then Jensen lowers his head and pulls Misha’s knees up and pushes them to the sides to reveal his hole, and just thinking about what he’s going to do, makes Jensen lick his lips a little in anticipation. He throws a little last look towards Misha’s face before he closes his eyes, puts his hands each on one of Misha’s thighs and lets the tip of his tongue touch his… “_ **

Misha gasps; he has never felt anything like THAT before and his heart is racing. This is so embarrassing and he knows he needs to get away but the co-director is still talking and showing slides, and how would it look if he behaved like a fuck-head celebrity when he is genuinely all about kindness and love? Especially when that’s what the movie is about, so he sits there, overwhelmed by the sensations while doing his best to maintain a presentable expression.

**“ _Jensen is brushing the rim of his hole thoroughly, in_** **_a_ ** **_circular motion that_ ** **_spirals_ ** **_from the outside in. He knows how to read Misha well enough to know, just by his little moans and the movement of his hips, when the right time to let the tip of his tongue in for a short tease_ ** **_is,_ ** **_before he resumes circling. He allows himself to give it a very long time,_ ** **_to_ ** **_bring Misha to a higher level of sensitivity and he pays attention to his_ ** **_reactions_ ** **_so that he can bring things to the next level at the_ ** **_exact_ ** **_time._ **

**_When the moment is right, without stopping, he removes his right hand off of Misha’s thigh and reaches for the lube and then, quickly, squeezes just enough of it on one of his fingers and inserts it in a swift motion and goes straight to the so familiar spot…”_ **

Misha yelps in surprise and he now knows that he will have to excuse himself. These sensations are not going anywhere, it seems, and there’s no way he can stay mentally present with what’s going on. He apologizes deeply, with an unstable voice, saying he doesn’t feel too well and steps out of the room. First he decides to try and get to his car but after he feels this pressure on his prostate again and it makes him moan loudly, he realizes he needs to find a more private place and as he steps into the floor’s bathroom, he prays no one will go in and that he’ll be able to control his voice.

**_“Jensen knows Misha’s body so well_ ** **_;_ ** **_and as he adds a second finger in, he stops the slow massaging and start moving his fingers really fast_ ** **_,_ ** **_in and out for about half a minute_ ** **_;_ ** **_then stops and goes back to slow massaging_ ** **_,_ ** **_and back to fast pumping and so on_ ** **_,_ ** **_until Misha squirms and yelps and moans. That’s how Jensen likes him best…”_ **

Misha is in the booth, and he can’t sit down. He stands with his hands on the walls, his head thrown back and he tries to breathe deep and control his voice because he’s _so_ close to screaming with pleasure, and at the same time he’s worried and failing to understand what’s happening to him. He reaches for his pocket to take his phone out, and dials Vicki’s number; she would know how to help.

“Hey sugarballs,” she answers.

“V – Vicki,” he barely mutters.

“What’s up Mish?” she asks. He can hear that she’s smiling.

“V – Vicki, I n – need help, I… something is ha-happening and I- haaa-”

“Mish, what’s going on? Are you masturbating?” she asks, amused.

“No, I’m- aaaaah- I’m feeling things Vick- mmmmm- like someone is t – touching me b – but there’s nobody- aaah- nobody there,” he struggles to say.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she says, laughing.

“No – No Vick, p- aaaah, please come!’

He gives her the address and between moans, he explains where he is.

“I’m on my way!” she says and hangs up.

Deep inside, Misha knows the actual reason she’s coming is because she cares about him; but a close second is because she’s curious and interested to see a sexual phenomenon.

 

**_“Jensen continues alternating the slow pace massaging and the hard, almost violent pumping_ ** **_,_ ** **_and Misha squirms and moans, his eyes closed and Jensen knows he is now in an alternate existence and then he starts trailing small circles on his balls, with his tongue and every once in a while, grabs one of them between his lips and squeezes them gently…”_ **

Misha steps out of the booth holding on to the walls and between gasps and moans, he realizes that in some ways he’s having one of the best sexual experiences of his life and he doesn’t even know who his partner is.

He leans on a wall; his upper back pressed to the wall while his thighs move in a circular motion and lightly thrusting the air when a man walks in. He’s trying his best to control his body, to muffle his moans and to limit the movements of his pelvis but he also knows he probably looks, at the very least, demented.

The man casually walks to the urinal and at first, he doesn’t pay attention to Misha, until a very long and sensual moan escapes his mouth when he feels like the most wonderful thing is happening, well, inside his ass. The guy’s head, half way through peeing, or so it seems, jerks up and suddenly he takes in the scene and looks a bit panicked.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and starts walking towards him!

“Yes! No! stay away!” Misha yelps and the guy stands there for a moment, confused and a bit disgusted.

Misha, understanding that the situation is already hopeless, decides to just let himself go and stop trying to control himself, a decision that results in immediate resuming of his moaning and thrusting. His back is sliding slowly up and down, on the wall, and he doesn’t really notice when the man steps out of the room.   

He doesn’t know how long has passed until Vicki arrives, all he knows is that in the time that passed, he was going in and out of a private world of pleasure that exploded all over his body.

When Vicki steps in, there's a curious smile on her face and she finds her husband half sitting and half laying down on the floor - only his shoulders and head are leaning against the wall and he’s moaning loudly, his head rolling from side to side and all of his body squirming. In all their years together, they’ve done all kinds of crazy things and have had so many different sexual experiences, but she has never seen him like this.

His erection is about to tear a hole in his pants so, just to help, she opens his pants and helps his erection out, which causes Misha to let out a little scream of pleasure, and then she sits opposite him, blocking the door so that no one can come in, and watches him. He looks like he’s having the time of his life so she’s not going to interrupt but she’ll stay and keep an eye to make sure that everything’s good.

**_“Jensen continues to tease Misha with his tongue, while his fingers are still doing their magic inside Misha’s body_ ** **_. After_ ** **_giving thorough attention to his balls, he goes up, licking Misha’s dick like_ ** **_it’s_ ** **_ice cream, and every time he gets to the top, he sucks lightly for a few seconds, before licking his way back down only to start again._ **

**_“Jen, please_ ** **_,”_ ** **_Misha begs and Jensen knows exactly what_ ** **_it_ ** **_is that he wants_ ** **_;_ ** **_he always knows what Misha wants because he can read his body so well. He goes up with his tongue again and sucks the_ ** **_pre-come_ ** **_with a delighted expression on his face. Misha always tastes amazing._ **

**_He puts a condom on with experienced, sleek moves and lubes himself before positioning his erection at the entrance of Misha’s body_ ** **_;_ ** **_lets only the tip in and feels Misha’s tightness around him. He doesn’t move and Misha is going insane beneath him; so much so that he is trying to grab him with his arms…“_ **

And legs in the air, trying to hold on to an invisible body…

**“ _Jensen lets a deep breath fill in his_** **_lungs_ ** **_and as he lets it out, he slides slowly and softly into Misha’s body until he’s deep inside him and his body is pressed against him. Then he stops again, just_ ** **_for_ ** **_a second_ ** **_,_ ** **_and leans forward to grab Misha’s neck and pull him into a deep, sweet kiss. Then, while his tongue is searching inside Misha’s mouth, he starts thrusting hard into him and the both moan into each other’s mouths_ ** **_,_ ** **_calling each other’s names…”_ **

Vicki sees now that Misha’s head is pulled up in kind of a weird position and that his pelvis is thrusting wildly in the air to meet another body that she cannot see. Misha is mumbling and whispering things, all gibberish and she thinks he's no longer aware of her being there or the fact that he's actually fucking an imaginary friend on the bathroom floor.

**“ _Jensen_** **_puts_ ** **_his hands under Misha’s ass to pull him up and keeps picking the pace up, the sound of their bodies bumping into each other_ ** **_encouraging_ ** **_him to go on. Then, at exactly the right moment, he separates his mouth from Misha’s and straightens up to allow himself access to Misha’s dick and he grabs it and expertly_ ** **_starts_ ** **_working his magic on it...”_ **

Vicki is no longer amused. Watching her husband thrusting his erection in the air, squirming on the floor and hearing his moans of pleasure that she knows so well from one thousand other occasions, ignites a very well-known flame inside of her. She doesn’t want to be in the way of his experience, but she finds herself shuffling ever so slightly in his direction until she’s right beside him and in a perfect position to see each and every nuance.

**“ _Jensen continues thrusting wildly while simultaneously jerking Misha off and he’s calculating his movements so he can do it exactly right and make them both come at the same time._**

**_Misha is begging and calling his name and Jensen knows he’s almost there. He closes his eyes, immersed in all the sensations and movement…”_ **

Misha is writhing wildly and between nonsensical exclamations, Vicki suddenly thinks she hears her husband calling Jensen’s name and after a moment of wonder, she admits to herself that she’s not really surprised. She has seen them together, the flirting and the laughing and the loving looks and now she is curious to know if this ever actually happened between them.

Is her husband re-living a fantasy?

Or reality?

It must be a fantasy, she decides, because she knows him well enough and he knows her. If there was ever anything going on between them, she is his best friend and he would have told her.

She can see his dick, hear the way he’s panting, calling and moaning and she knows the signs; he’s very close.

Knowing that suddenly makes it impossible for her to stay away, because he’s so beautiful and vulnerable like that, and she closes the gap between them in a breath and leans down to kiss him deeply…

**“ _Jensen picks up the pace for both of them and massages around the head of Misha’s dick, like he knows he_** **_loves,_ ** **_and they both scream together…”_ **

It seems like this sends him over the edge and he comes, shouting into Vicki's mouth.

She keeps kissing him softly, leaning on his chest, while he slowly calms down and she can feel his pulse, still wild and she can suddenly feel, right there on the floor on this stinky toilet, that her love has grown and she loves him so much more than before now.

And Misha suddenly smiles and looks at her as if she is the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Vicki," he says, still panting a little, his voice hoarse and exhausted. “You’re here!"

"Yes," she answers softly and kisses him again.

“I think I just had sex on the bathroom floor,” he says, chuckling with his eyes half closed.

"Yes, I think you just did,” she laughs. “And what do you think about inviting Jensen for dinner and a sleepover next week?"


End file.
